


Saving You-Johnny Wilcox x Reader x Jay (Okja)

by KAckerman



Category: Okja (2017)
Genre: Broken Engagement, Crush at First Sight, Engagement, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Korean Characters, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Protectiveness, Rescue Missions, Strangers to Lovers, Zoology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAckerman/pseuds/KAckerman
Summary: You are Dr.Johnny Wilcox's girlfriend/fiancee and have volunteered to stay in Korea long ago to keep an eye on the super pig and Mija. Everything falls apart when you are now rescuing Okja from being slaughtered, but some new friends arrive to save the day and you might be having feelings for their leader, Jay.(Seriously this is my favorite Bong Joon Ho movie after Parasite and more people should acknoledge this amazing hilm. Also I love these two male characters and literally no one had written on them.)
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Reader, Jay/Reader, Johnny Wilcox/Reader





	Saving You-Johnny Wilcox x Reader x Jay (Okja)

The day was lovely as usual here in South Korea. I just finished helping up Grandpa with his lunch and stepped outside to take my usual notes on my book and saw some trees up ahead moving.

“Okja! Mija!” I called out to my friends. The ground gently shook beneath me and I smile wife when I saw the super pig, Okja and her young caretaker, Mija.

“Lunch time.” I smiled at both and pointed Mija inside her home. It has been about 5 months since I moved to Korea to keep track of the super pig, since I worked for Mirando back in the States and offers myself to stay here and supervise the pig.

Mirando offered me a lot of money and I had begun working for them for a year now, they weren’t clear with me and had all things to themselves when it came to the pig. I didn’t know why they needed me to check up on Okja.

Having wifi up here in the mountains was rough to get but when I did, I would send my info to the corporation and whoever of the Mirando sisters would be involved.

In an a few hours we would be visited by some Mirando spokesperson and zoologist Dr. Johnny Wilcox. It’s been months since I’ve seen the weird and energetic doctor. He loves animals as much as I do.

“I made some more just for you and your grandfather.” I tried telling Mija since I couldn’t speak Korean and she couldn’t speak English. It was hard living here for the first month of two but we got along without speaking each other’s languages.

The young girl smiled and replied with I assumed was “thank you” she started a conversation with her grandpa and I went out to give the huge pig some fruits.

“Good girl, Okja.” I said as I patted her head while she ate and heard footsteps and son heavy panting.

“I’m here..I’m here fucking damn it!” I immediately recognized the man’s voice which belongs to Dr. Wilcox. I looked over and saw the tall man who srill sports a moustache and those weird glasses he likes to wear.

He arrived with some more people and the poor man was dying of thirst and was clearly tired from how sweaty he was. “Johnny! Hi!” I smiled wide when I stepped out.

The man looked at me and squinted his eyes. “(Y/N) Is that you?” He asked in a high pitch voice.

I nodded my head and ran to his open arms and jugged him not caring how sweaty the man man. “God damn I I missed you.” Johnny as I while panting when he leaned down to kiss me.

“I missed you a lot also. Do you want some water?” I asked when he starts walking away and saw a bottle of beer. He quickly drowned it and stopped drinking when he saw the super pig.

Mija looked at us weirdly not believing that Johnny and I are dating. She exchanged some words with he grandpa and the person who came to translate.

Johnny started admiring Okja and rested his head on her side “Fucking film me, Jennifer. You can’t fake these emotions.”

They took me out of the shot when they began filming Johnny. “10 years ago. 26 local farmers from 26 far flung countries were each given a super piglet. Pan to the old man!” The camera moved to Mija and he grandpa who gave a thumbs up.

“My assistant and partner, Dr. (Y/N).” Johnny quickly came over and grabbed my hand pulling me to stand next to him. He continued speaking when the camera focused on us. “Signed up to spend five month in Korea to keeping track on her health and data. You ready for the New York fest?” He asked and Okja sneezed him.

I moved away and tried to not laugh at my boyfriend’s face and the camera was turned off. “I guess I’m still hip in Korea, kids don’t appreciate me any more. You see I’m the face to the Mirando corporation now.”

I overheard Johnny tell Mija even if the poor girl understood nothing of what he was saying. “You’re Mirando’s face now?! I’m jealous, congrats Johnny.” I smile sitting next to him and looking at the man lovingly.

“I know right! Anyone could kill to be in my position. Hey! We’re spending the night here.”

“Really? But this isn’t a five star hotel and you much complain about the mosquitos.” I said knowing well my boyfriend enjoys the good life style and not sleeping in the open. Johnny scoffed and wrapped an arm around me, “You know me I could never harm a fly! Besides it’s been too long with our you, we have to catch up.” I moved his head away from my neck before anyone could see us.

“I promise we will, John. I missed you a lot too and I also know how much this job means to you.”

“You know me so well, (Y/N)! Why don’t you get me another beer hmm?” I looked at him worried since he drank the first one quick but I didnt say anything and got him another one. This means that I’ll be back home soon.

**********

“They are taking Okja from her?!”

“Those are the rules.” Johnny responded when we woke up and got ourselves dressed.“I just want to go back to our home and have my beautiful gilrfriend with me.” He whined and began to hug me tight.

“You’ll be flying out with me in a few hours..” is he serious? I’m suppose to leave Mija like we haven’t been friends for months?

“But look on the bright side! We have enough money for the wedding now.” Johnny smiled at me and my mouth fell open.

“Wedding? What wedding?” Johnny rolls his eyes and bopped my nose. “Well ours silly! This will bring major views on my show!”

I stared at him then down at my lap. We’re getting married so he gets more views on his animal show? “That’s great.” I whispered still processing it all.

“I’ll be calling you my wifey from now on then!” He grinned and wrapped both arms around my waist.

***********

I promised Johnny that I would fly back home tomorrow instead, so I lied. Instead here I was chasing Mija down the streets of Seoul when she started calling for Okja. Her grandpa gave her a golden pig statue so she wouldn’t feel alone when Okja left

Mija was not happy by the news since she now considers Okja her friend, her pet. So here I was running as fast as my legs could take me while screaming for Mija to stop.

We made it to a tunnel when a truck stopped the one that was carrying Okja an intercepted it. Some people with masks on jumped out of the truck and tried grabbing Okja.

I had my eyes on Mija and was worried sick for her. Okja began running around and Mija held onto her when the pig starts running away. “Not again!” I panted and began to run again.

They ran inside a mall and various people tried stopping us and used darts to our Okja to sleep but the masked people helps us out and we were safe inside their truck.

I ran over to Mija’s side and held her. “Who are you?!” I asked looking at each member with masks. They each pulled theirs off and I blushed when I saw who I assumed was the leader to the group.

He is almost as tall as Johnny but leaner and well dressed unlike Johnny who always wears shorts and a suit jacket with it.

“We are the animal liberation front. My name is Jay. That one over there is K, Silver, Red and Blond.” The young guy told us and looked at me.

“Does she understand what I’m saying?” I shook her head and looked down at the girl who seemed confused.

“My name is (Y/N), this is Mija and Okja.” I told him and K began to translated everything to Mija. They the ALF has gotten inside places and have save numeral of animals, so they are here to save Okja too.

“I have seen you on tv, (Y/N). You work for Mirando correct?” Jay asks looking at me.

“I do.”

“I’m sure you’re well known then. Mirando aren’t to be trusted.”

It was all Jay told me when they were to jump out of the truck and promised to meet us back in the States. “We’ll see each other soon. Take care of Mija.” Jay smiled warmly at me and the three of us were left together until the police came.

******

We were wrong and K didn’t tell us the whole truth. Okja was sent first to the States to be bred and for some of her meat to be taken out of her to be tested. Mija and I were flown back to the States and she quickly started to learn some English when we were on the plane.

People surrounded Mija trying for her to cooperate. “I want to see Okja.” Mija kept on saying and kicking a man in the knee and throwing a dress she was offered to wear to impress people on tv.

“Will you just give her some space?!” I shouted already annoyed by the dozens of people walking around. “I’ll go and have a talk with her, Jennifer.” I spat and followed Mija to the room she went in.

“Are you okay?” I asked the girl who seemed upset since she has no news on Okja.

“I’m okay.” She frowned and we both jumped a little when we saw someone near the window. There stood Jay.

He held out some notes so no one could listen to us. “Don’t talk. We’re here to save Okja. I’m sorry we left. We love you.”

My heart warmed up at him being so protective of the little girl. “When you’re down there. Don’t turn around.” He said going to the last notes and he began to unbutton the disguise he had on.

I hurried towards him and hugged him. “I thought we wouldn’t see you again.” I blushed when I felt him hug me back.

“I promised I wouldn’t leave. (Y/N) We were in a hurry back then but I have a few things to say. Mirando aren’t who you think they are, they took Okja in with a male super pig and tested her meat to be killed and sell her around the world. I know you might not believe me but ask Dr. Wilcox.”

Jay looked down at me and patted my back. “I know this is a lot to take in but you have to believe me-”

“And I do. I know we haven’t known each other for a long time but I believe you, Jay. And for that I want to thank you for doing this.”

Jay nodded once and was off to reunite with his team. “(Y/N). Dr. Wilcox is requesting to see you.”

I groaned to myself and accepted to see him since I refused to. “I’ll be out in a bit..i’ll see you in a bit.” Mija nodded and I went out to see Johnny.

I went to the backstage area and first thing I did was slap Johnny. “Oww!” He whined and raised his voice higher than usual.

“What is this?!” I held my phone up and stared at him disgusted by his actions. The video was blurry but the sound of Okja crying could be heard while Johnny was there very drunk.

No wonder he kept drinking back then. “Was this all part of your plan?!”

“No! I’m an animal lover I could never harm an animal!..I guess I’ve been drowning my emotions trying to forget the things I’ve done.”

I stared back at him hurt since I truly loved him. Everyone kept saying how weird and insane he was and I never care about that. “You’re insane, John. How could you do this to me? This wedding thing was to boost up your ego and show as well right? Well here!” I took the engagement ring he gave to me before leaving and threw it at him.

“I’m done with you.”

He glared at me but before we could argue some more he was called on stage and his quirky persona was back. “Have I ever given you a boring show?!” He shouted at the crowd and everyone cheered.

Jay was right about everything. I ran up on stay when Okja was brought in and she starts going crazy, she bit Mija’s arm and dragged her away. Jay almost ended up hitting the pig until I stopped him and we left the area with K who came back to save us.

K was driving. Mija was sedated and Jay had just woken up and I felt embarrassed by not believing in him in the first place. I stared down at my knees and felt him grab my hand.

“I’m sorry for what happened..it was an awful way to find out about everything.” Jay whispered and I looked at him.

“You’re a nice guy, Jay. No wonder you’re such a fine leader, inside and out.” I ended up saying and swore I saw his cheeks turn a bit red.

“What did you see in that guy anyways?” He asks trying to make me smile which it did. “Now that i think about it I don’t know. He made me laugh!” I tell him and tried to not laugh out loud.

Johnny and I had known each other for 3 years and were to be married, clearly it would've never happen because of him being an ass to everyone including me without realizing it. He always got what we wanted but that would no longer happen.

“Then that means there’s a chance for me.” I shyly smiled at his words but the scene was ruined when the car stopped.

*********

We were inside the slaughterhouse where dozens of super pigs would be sacrificed. Mija and I continued to run and we finally spotted Okja who was next to be killed off. Mija and I shouted at the man who was about to kill her. Mija showed a photograph of herself and Okja. “Please don’t kill her.” The man stopped and stared at us. Soon Jay and K ran over to us and it was long when the head of Mirando appeared, the other sister who was I charge of this and was clearly more serious.

“So these are the people who made a mess and put my sister to shame. She never could’ve done this anyway. So, what are you waiting for?”

“No!” I stood up but as held done by officers along with the two guys. “Leave her out of this, don’t touch her!” I heard Jay scream at them when they wouldnt let me go.

Mija took out the golden pig she has and tossed it at the older Mirando sister. “I want to buy Okja alive. And I want to take (Y/N).”

Mija said knowing well I would go to prison for helping the ALF and exposing the Mirando’s. The woman hummed and confirmed the pig to be made of gold.

“Fine. It’s a deal, pleasure doing business with you.” The guard let’s go of me but before I could say anything they dragged K and Jay out, to be locked up for god knows how long.

With tears in my eyes I turned around and saw Okja run up to Mija and licking her. Devastated and sad we left the building and I stared down at the ground too afraid to see the millions of pigs to be sacrificed.

The parents of on piglet pushed it out of the wire for us to at least save it, Okja hid the small pig in her mouth and with that we were off to Korea again.

*********

It has been several months and the pig was slowly growing and as happily playing with Okja. I had learned some Korean and Mija was doing excellent with her English lessons. I had some updates on Johnny, his show got cancelled immediately and he was serving some time in jail for abusing animals along with the youngest Mirando sister.

Jay and K were still locked up but a week ago I received a letter from Jay. He found some evidence which said that I am a Mirando, the oldest one has me for years back and placed me up for adoption.

So this meant that I could take over the Mirando company and change everything, expose everyone and start everything from scratch and that I did.

Jay wrote to me and proposed a couple of deals so I said yes to all of those he asked me to do.

I booked a flight leaving Mija some money and promised to be back. The oldest Mirando daughter was surprised when I showed her the paper and DNA test so she wouldn’t think I was lying.

I showed her the various illegal tapes the ALF gave to me and I won. Nancy Mirando would be locked up with my aunt Lucy Mirando.

I got a few more things done like hiring new people, ordered the slaughterhouse to release and not kill the remaining of super pigs and I paid a huge bill to let K and Jay out.

The rest of the ALF were inside the building and thanked me for getting them out and doing this corporation justice. I smiled wide and cleaned my outfit up when I saw Jay up ahead.

I ran toward Jay and he eagerly hugged back and lifted me up in the air. “I thought I’d never hear from you again, and you look nice.” He said looking down at my professional outfit to impress the media who was waiting for me.

“You look nice as well, Jay. I read your letter so I immediately took action.”

“I knew you could never let me down.” Jay leaned down and gave a quick kiss before my assistant came over and I had to run up on stage.

I waved at the people and stood behind the mic stand. “My name is (Y/N) Mirando. And I am here to make a difference. Previous Mirando’s kept on repeating a cycle, to make money and killing animals not caring at all for them of our own health but that all changes today. I am taking over the Mirando corporation. We will no longer eat meat or kill any super pigs. Instead this whole project is to make people healthier, we’ll be offering vegan food for starters..”

“I’m sure you’re all familiar with Mija the young Korean girl who I helped, but we weren’t alone, the ALF took a huge part in this and without them I wouldn’t be here. So give it up for my newest team members.”

The entire team slowly came up on stage and shyly waved at the flashing lights. “My fiance Jay and I promise to make this better go not only you but the planet in which we all live. This won’t be something I’ll be doing on my own, so I promise to change the Mirando’s image and make this the biggest project this corporation has done.”

I was received by applause and flashing lights soon with people shouting for answers. I smiled at the crowd and held Jay’s hand and could see people up front looking at my engagement ring and asking what would Johnny think about this.

In all honestly I couldn’t care less about him no longer. Instead I began working harder along with my partner Jay and I would send Mija money and a few pictures and notes to her. Hoping to see her soon once this all ends.


End file.
